


The Dog

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed The Human doesn’t like Ed The Dog.





	The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: cruel

Ed was working on the plans for the submarine that would carry him and Oswald far away. The room was filled with plans and books were stacked on every surface. When he first decided the best way to leave the hellhole that was Gotham was to build a submarine he had greatly underestimated the amount of work it would take, not that he would ever admit it. 

He sat down his plans and picked up his tea cup. He took a sip and grimaced, the tea had gone cold. He sat the cup down on a saucer and stood up. His back ached from being hunched over the table so long.

The room was quite except for a whimpering coming from behind the door that lead to the room. 

He opened the door and The Dog (he would rather die than call it Ed) was sitting by the door.

‘Shoo. Shoo. Go away,’ Ed said as The Dog looked up at him. 

The Dog stood up and walked into the room, its stub of a tail was wagging as it walked up to Ed and pawed at his pant’s leg. He picked up The Dog and sat it outside the room and The Dog just walked back into the room before he could close the door.

Ed sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the last thing he needed was Oswald’s dog bothering him. Being bothered by Oswald was more than enough to deal with. He didn’t even consider kicking The Dog, he might be the greatest villain in Gotham, but he wasn’t cruel. He wasn’t his father 

‘Fine. You can stay, but you better stay out in my way,’ Ed said to The Dog. The Dog just looked up at him and drooled.

He sat down and went back to work. The Dog curled up next to Ed’s feet and went to sleep.

It went like that for several weeks. Ed would work while The Dog slept next to him. He would never admit it, but there was something calming about The Dog sleeping next to him. Sometimes, Ed would pat the dog if he had a problem and it helped.

One day, Ed got up from working on the submarine and went to the kitchen to get a snack. The Dog followed close behind. Ed made a ham sandwich and the dog whimpered at his feet.

‘Oh, okay. Here,’ Ed said as he tore off a piece of his sandwich and The Dog ate it in one bite. 

He wasn’t an anthropomorphizing nincompoop, but he thought Ed looked happy. He started calling it Ed.

Oswald stood in the kitchen’s doorway and smiled. He always knew that his Eds would get along. If only Ed The Human loved him as much as Ed The Dog. It didn’t matter if he had to wait for Ed’s love for the rest of his life, he would wait forever.

He only had to wait ten years, but that’s another story.


End file.
